zwwfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rock
Dwayne Johnson |- ! scope="row" style="white-space:nowrap;"|Trained by |Rocky Johnson Pat Patterson Tom Prichard |- ! scope="row" style="white-space:nowrap;"|Debut |1995 |} In 2012 ZWW annoced a huge new signing to ZWW. It was rumured to be The Rock and it was suppose to be him however the deal never happen and the changed the huge signing annoncement to Anderson Silva. In 2013 everything finally worked out with Rock and ZWW and he was finally offically a member of the ZWW roster. Right away he was given his own non-ppv event. The event took placed where Rock grew up Honolulu, Hawaii. The event was called The Rock Says, where he defeated Qwanell. At the event he was award the title of "The People's Champ". John Cena was extreamly jealous of all this spotlight The Rock was getting and this began a huge fued between the too. Which inclouded many jumps from Cena's crew W.B.S along with Cena even stealing the title. At Spend A Night With A Champion 13 The Rock became offically The People's Champ. The title became an title that will be defended. Fued went on for a while and even Shawn Michaels got into it. After a few run ins with W.B.S attacking Rock and HBK they finally got their singles match where The Rock defeated HBK at True Mercy 14. At Locked 14 the streak ended when Zack Ryder defeated The Rock for The People's Championship. In late 2015 early 2016 after Rain vacated the Royal Championship, The Rock would go on to win the championship in a Fatal 4-Way. After losing a non-title match to Lance "I Will Win" he was suppose to defend the championship at Locked 16, but didn't show up, due to a shooting a movie. Championships and accomplishments Zblaze World Wrestling 1st Man To Have an entire Event For Him 2x The People's Champion (1st) Best Face Of The Year (2013) 1x Royal Champion (Current) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Match of the Year (1999) vs. Mankind in an "I Quit" match at Royal Rumble[194] **PWI Match of the Year (2002) vs. Hulk Hogan at WrestleMania X8[194] **PWI Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (1999, 2000)[195] **PWI Wrestler of the Year (2000)[196] **PWI ranked him No. 2 of the 500 best singles wrestlers of 2000 in the PWI 500.[197] **PWI ranked him No. 76 of the top 500 singles wrestlers of the "PWI Years" in 2003[198] *'United States Wrestling Association' **USWA World Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Bart Sawyer[199] *'World Wrestling Federation / World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE' **WCW/World Championship (2 times)1[200][201] **WWF/E Championship/WWE Undisputed Championship (8 times)2[202][203] **WWF Intercontinental Championship (2 times)[204] **World Tag Team Championship (5 times) – with Mankind (3), The Undertaker (1), and Chris Jericho (1)[205] **Royal Rumble (2000)[2] **Slammy Award for New Sensation (1997) **Slammy Award for Game Changer of the Year (2011) – with John Cena **Slammy Award for Guess Who's Back or: Return of the Year (2011) **Slammy Award for LOL! Moment of the Year (2012) - Insulting John Cena using the history of Boston, Massachusetts **Slammy Award for LOL! Moment of the Year (2013) - The Rock Concert on the 20th Anniversary of Raw **Slammy Award for Match of the Year (2013) - vs. John Cena for the WWE Championship at WrestleMania 29 **Sixth Triple Crown Champion *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Best Box Office Draw (2000, 2011, 2012)[206][207] **Best Gimmick (1999) **Best on Interviews (1999–2000) **Most Charismatic (1999–2002, 2011, 2012)[206][207] **Most Improved (1998) **Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 2007) 1Won during The Invasion. 2The Rock's seventh reign was as Undisputed WWE Champion. In Wrestling Nicknames *"The People's Champion" *"The Brahma Bull" *"The Corporate Champion" *"The Great One" *"The Most Electrifying Man in All of Entertainment" *"The Most Electrifying Man in Sports Entertainment" *'"Rocky"' ''' Theme Songs *"Is Cookin" by Jim Johnston (2003–2004) *"Electrifying"''' by Jim Johnston (February 14, 2011–present) Personal life Johnson is a good friend of actor and former Governor of California, Arnold Schwarzenegger.